Enemies to Friends to Lovers
by TheJumboShrimpShrimp
Summary: Title, dears. But hey, Drarry! Don't like, don't read!
1. New Leaf

**Hey, hey. This is my first Drarry fic so you know what? NO HATERS! Set in 5****th**** year. Anyways, love you. Now read.**

**(Oh! Hey! Forgot one little thing! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Ha ha bet you thought it was something important.)**

**Harry's POV**

I hate Snape. Hate him so much. First these stupid Occulamency lessons, then he puts me near Malfoy in class, then he makes me partner up with Malfoy for _the rest of the year_. Why?! I swear, he's up to something. It's not like I hate Malfoy anymore, that's the problem. I've developing a low tolerance for him. Very low. But he's so IRRATATING! 'Oh, step aside, Potter, it's not like you can actually make a decent potion.' 'Merlin, Potter, can't you do anything?' 'Can't you read, Potter?' 'My father taught me several potions when I was a child.' 'I can't believe you Potter! Making the potion explode! Wait until my father hears about this!' Yeah, you get the point. I swear, his parents must be insane from all his whining. I don't know how his friends stand him. You know what? I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this. Maybe he can talk some sense into Professor Snape.

**~At Dumbledore's office~**

"Professor Dumbledore, can I talk to you about Professor Snape?" Dumbledore smiles sadly.

"Harry. I know you don't like Professor Snape, but we've talked about this. You have to take your Occulamency classes with Professor Snape even-"

"Really sorry to interrupt, Professor, but I'm not here about my lessons. I'm here about something else. It's about-"

"Your placement next to Mr. Malfoy in your Potions class?" Dumbledore gave a little laugh at the expression on my face. "Does my knowledge of this surprise you? Severus tells me almost everything that happens in his classroom."

"Well, Professor, it's just that Malfoy and I don't exactly, ah, get along, you see." Dumbledore smiled again.

"Speaking of Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore waved his wand at the door. "Come in please."

Malfoy walked in. "What do you want?" Dumbledore stared him down.

"Sit, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore sat as his desk. I was already sitting, and the only other chair was next to me. Malfoy sat.

"Now, that's better, isn't it?" Dumbledore smiled at us. We sat in silence. "Boys, I've switched your classes. Every class you didn't already have together you now do. Every teacher has been directed to seat you two next to each other. I'm-" Dumbledore was cut off by mine and Malfoy's protests. Dumbledore waited patiently. "Now, boys. I'm tired of this rivalry between you two. Hogwarts is a place for magic, fun, learning, and friendships. Not rivalries. Shake hands, introduce yourselves, and start over. As friends." Dumbledore stared at us. I held out my hand and Ma- Draco shook it.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. And you are?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you too, Draco." *Sigh* I guess all this was just a restart. Time to redo my whole, I dunno, _relationship? Friendship? _With Draco Malfoy. Time to restart. As friends.

**Now that wasn't too bad. I'm very proud of myself. Yes well. I'm going to continue this. No matter what. But reviews are nice. Especially good ones. Review please. Thanks! **


	2. In Draco's Mind

**Hello nuggets. If you're happy I updated, yay! If you're not, then stop reading and go screw yourself. Lol just kidding. Geez. Anyway, sorry about that wait. If you were waiting. So I finally wrote the chapter. Here you go.**

**Whoops! Almost forgot! Draco, be a dear and help me out?**

**Draco: No.**

**Me: Please?**

**Draco: Fine. She owns nothing. None of us. This is absurd. Wait until my father hears about this! **

**Draco's POV**

No. No. No. No. And also no. I can't do this. Pretend to be Potter's best friend, or at least one of his friends, after how many years of being his enemy?! No way. He's an arrogant little prat that thinks he doesn't need to do good because he's Dumbledore's favourite little pet! He doesn't have to worry about going home over break and telling his father about his awful grades! He doesn't have to worry about said father beating him for it! He doesn't have to hide the scars when he goes back to school. I touched one of those scars now, distracted. I wince. This one runs from about an inch under my collarbone down to just above my belly button. He doesn't just beat me with his hands, my father. No, that's what his cane's for. He's also got a whip, hidden in one of those rooms I'm not allowed in. I learned not to go anywhere near those rooms when I was young. I learned that lesson the hard way. I touch another one, self-inflicted. I used to cut, used to think it would help me somehow. I still do sometimes, but I make sure they're just faded scars whenever I'm at home. Father beats me for that, too. Never anywhere people can see. He says no matter where or how we are scarred, Malfoys must always look presentable. Always presentable. To make sure no one sees how flawed we really are. I used to look up to my father. That was before my sixth birthday. We were eating. We had guests over. I had spilled something down the front of my shirt, not noticeable, except that Father saw me spill it. His eye twitched and I had thought he was trying not to laugh. But as soon as the guests left. He beat me. He used to do it silently, with a calm look on his face. Now he yells angrily. He always has some excuse for company or in public as to how I got these cuts and bruises. If he puts them on my arms, he says they're self-inflicted. If they're anywhere else, he says I got in a fight. If anyone asks me, I say I got in a fight with my cousin, no matter where the scars are. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Potter. I can't stand Potter. He doesn't understand how anyone else feels. He only cares about himself. He really only has two friends, the Mudblood and the blood traitor Weaslebee. And now I guess I'm his 'friend' too. Really, the only reason anyone likes him is because he's apparently "The Chosen One", whatever that means. Honestly, I couldn't hate him any more than I already do, but I guess I have a slight tolerance for him. But do I really have to call him Harry? Potter sounds a bit like an insult in itself, but the name Harry- well, it's actually a rather nice name. Harry. Sort of rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Harry. What a nice name. Harry James Potter. Not so bad I sup- wait a minute. Am I actually, I dunno, daydreaming, about Har- _POTTER- _?! This is ridiclulous. I think batty old Dumbledore's foolish ideas are getting to me.


	3. Detention & Potions

**Hey hey hey! Who's excited for the next chapter?! I am, and I wrote it! SO I don't really have anything to say except this: Take it away Harry!**

**Harry: She owns nothing. None of us. So, um, am I done?**

**Me: Yes, thank you Harry. Now, READ!**

**Harry's POV**

_It could be worse. You could have been enemies with a Hufflepuff. Or Seamus. Ugh,_ I thought as I walked down the hall to Potions. If I had to work with Seamus, I swear I would never grow out my eyebrows. He's already lost his own three times this week. I stop just outside the door. I sigh. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. But not too happy, or I'll be bothered by both Snape and Mal- Draco. Honestly. I wish I could at least think his name as Malfoy, instead of Draco. Draco translates to dragon. It's Latin. I personally don't have anything against dragons. Unless, of course, they're trying to kill me (cough, last year, cough). Draco's also a very nice name, for a wizard, and Draco's not very nice. So no, I don't want to call him Draco. Anyways. I opened the door and walked to my seat. I was right on time. I was trying not to be late so Snape had nothing to gripe about. At least, not when I first walk in anyway. Surprisingly, when the bell rang, Draco was not in his seat. I vaguely wondered if he was sick, but I dismissed the thought quickly because he was never sick. For some reason I once asked him about it, but all he said was, "I am never sick because Malfoys are to pure to contract germs from the rest of the filth." So I shook my head. He wasn't sick. I was right. A few minutes after the bell rang, Draco burst through the doors, a look of worry on his face. "Sorry Professor. I was speaking with Professor Dumbledore." "And did Professor Dumbledore give you a note?" Draco grinned and swaggered forward to Snape's desk. He held out a note. Snape took it. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy. You are excused." Draco sighed and walked over and sat down. We went through today's lesson with complaints from Snape, but none from Draco. He was actually being…. Encouraging. It was a bit strange. "Class, your homework is to write a one page essay on the properties of moonstone. You will work with your partner for this assignment. Dismissed." After class, in the corridor, I pulled Draco aside. "Are you okay?" "Of course I'm okay, Harry. What makes you ask?" "Well," I said, letting go of his arm and rolling my eyes. "You were nice to me in class today." "Excuse me for having manners." He stood up straight, turned, and walked away from me. I considered sticking my tongue out at him, but I'm fifteen, The Chosen One, and also and supposed to be getting along with Draco. I might have done it anyways, but Snape ad seen the whole thing. He frowned (more than usual anyways), and called Draco back. "Now, Mr. Malfoy. You and Mr. Potter are supposed to be getting along. Detention, both of you. You will report to my office every night after dinner for the rest of the week. And you will politely and civilly walk with each other to your classes. Now go." We started to walk off, but Snape added, "Oh, and you shouldn't pull each other aside like that. People will think you're," he paused, glancing between us, "up to something." Snape swiveled and walked away. Draco and I sighed at the same time. I gave a weak smile. "Ready for Herbology?" "Shut up, Harry."

**~~After dinner~~**

I started to walk back towards the Gryffindor common room, but I was stopped by someone yelling my name. "HARRY! Harry, wait up!" I turned and sighed. "What do you want, Draco?" He looked confused. "Detention, remember?" "Ooh, crap." I said. "Right. Alright then, let's go."

**~~Detention~~**

When we got to detention, Snape was sitting at his desk. "A little late, boys. Dinner ended about thirty minutes ago. Did you forget? Or were you simply too busy gazing into each other's eyes?" Draco looked shocked, and I knew I was probably mimicking his facial expression. "What-why would you- NO!" We stuttered. Snape smirked. "You two will spend your evening organizing our class ingredients. Get to work. The sooner you're done, the sooner you can leave, and we can all go about our business." Snape left, and we heard him lock the door behind him. "How do you reckon he'll know when we're done?" I ask. Draco sighed. "Oh, he'll figure it out." "Hey Draco, can I ask you something?" "Why not? You'd ask it even if I said no." "I would not!" I protested. "Anyways, how come you looked so worried when you were late to Potions?" "Well in case you haven't noticed, that was my fifth time being late, and if it hadn't been excused, Snape would've sent an owl home." "So?" I didn't understand why that would be such a big deal. "You don't understand, Harry. My father, he- he gets mad. And when he gets mad, he takes it out on me." "So…." I say, trying to understand. We were almost done organizing. "He yells at you? What's the big deal?" I say placing the last bottle on the shelf.. "NO, HARRY! HE DOESN'T YELL! HE BE-" He tried to calm down. I could see it in his face. "He whats, Draco?" I say calmly. I place my hand on his shoulder. Draco's crying now. I can't imagine what his father does that's so awful it makes Draco cry just to think about it. He takes a shaky breath. "Father doesn't just yell. He beats me Harry." Draco lifts his shirt up, and for a moment I'm confused. But then I see the scars. They look a little blurry, but my glasses are o and I'm not crying. Draco puts his shirt down and I realize he's shaking. Professor Snape comes in and tells us we can leave. "I'll meet you outside your common room, Harry." And with that, Draco Malfoy stands up, and runs out of the Potions room, tears streaming down his face.

**Are you crying? Cuz I'm crying. I'm so sorry if you are. I love you! *Hug* Review please! *sniffle* I'm okay….**


End file.
